


stardust in his eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stardust Fusion, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, In a way, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unofficial Sequel, royal husbands, stupid puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You’re beautiful, you know?”He looks at Credence like he thinks he’s hung the moon, kissed the stars, when in fact, if anyone has, it’s Percy.





	stardust in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostannette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostannette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Prettiest Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108277) by [almostannette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostannette/pseuds/almostannette). 



> also known as one of many honeymoon scenes i like to imagine occurred.  
> i was just innocently rewatching Stardust before my netflix trial expired and then suddenly i had to re-read the gradence AU and THEN felt inspired to write something soft for this fic.

“You’re beautiful, you know?”

He looks at Credence like he thinks he’s hung the moon, kissed the stars, when in fact, if anyone has, it’s Percy. He feels warmth in his cheeks, and his eyes slip closed as he ducks his chin, barely aware of a hand underneath, preventing him from hiding too much. “I mean it.”

“Thank you.” Percy goes from kissing his temple down to his cheek, then his lips graze over and across Credence’s bottom lip. Before he can chase the man’s mouth, try to deepen the kiss, Percy’s retreated, and kissing and nipping down Credence’s jaw. He’s spread out, prone on his back as Percy looms over him, kneeling between his parted thighs.

He’s been naked since getting out of the bath, and Percy shed his clothing the very second he noticed Credence’s state of undress. Now that they’re both bared to one another atop the bed, Credence knows there will be plenty to glow about, even as Percy’s done nibbling over his neck, making his way down to his shoulders, while both of his hands frame Credence’s hips.

“What are you going to do?” He asks quietly, and Percy smiles into his skin.

He doesn’t have to look to _know_. “I thought I’d make you come from just my mouth.”

Credence swallows thickly, and then finally opens his eyes, catching Percy nuzzling his lips and chin over a peaked nipple, ignoring it to keep going, towards the soft curve of his stomach. Percy’s breath is hot on the swell of Credence’s hardening cock. He thinks he’s been hard since the bath, where he’d considered touching himself to the thought of Percy walking in and catching him. But then, the man had come in very loudly, as if giving him time to be aware of his presence.

Even now, Percy’s very careful, he’s considerate, petting up the side of Credence’s ribs, not quite touching him anywhere indecent. His nostrils flare, and he gets a lungful of Percy’s cologne while the man looks up at him, settled in the valley of his legs.

He worries his bottom lip, and Credence feels his pulse skitter a touch faster. “Please.”

Percy doesn’t hesitate now, he ducks down and the silky fresh shaved skin of his cheeks caress Credence’s shaft, before he turns his head and mouths wetly along heated flesh. Credence’s back arches as he tries to get closer, squirming slightly under Percy’s hands, which flex, and squeeze.

Percy’s got a good hold on him, not that he wants to be anywhere but right _there_ , about to be taken apart by the man’s mouth. Finally, a warm press of tongue glides along the slit of his cock, and Credence can’t hold back a whine, as Percy’s swallowing promptly down around the length of him, as much as he can take without help from a hand.

He hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, while his tongue moves furiously, and Credence can feel the heat coiling in his gut spiraling higher as his eyes close tightly, “Percy! I’m close… _please.”_

Percy pulls back at once, and lets Credence’s cock slip out of his mouth entirely, wetly slapping onto his stomach, damp with saliva, before he moves away. He urges Credence’s legs to bend at the knee, to be pushed into his chest, so he knows instinctively what happens next. He never gets used to Percy doing this, no matter how often he insists on doing it.

It’s part of things to prepare the way, so Credence exhales slowly, mentally preparing himself. The first swipe of Percy’s tongue on his hole tickles a bit, then makes the sparks convulse and multiply. Credence’s legs open a bit wider as he arches close, almost pressing himself into Percy’s mouth, begging silently for more. Both of the man’s hands are still grasping on his hips, more at his waist now for an anchor while Percy licks in deeper, a wet trace from his taint all the way back down to his ass.

“So this is how stardust tastes.” Percy says, more mumuring to himself than expecting an answer from Credence, who simply squirms and lets out a broken moan. Credence always finds himself losing control far too quickly, every time Percy touches him, no matter where or when. So they have to be careful often in public, lest they scandalize everyone.

The bright light filling the room only intensifies as Percy noses in, and properly suckles on the twitching rim, before thrusting his tongue in and humming loudly. Credence gasps as he feels his cock leaking a steady dribble of precum onto his belly, smearing over his skin, and Percy doesn’t touch him with any hands yet, just his mouth steadily opening him up, licking deeply into him. A nip of teeth on his taint, a long wet kiss to his balls, then up the side of his cock, finishing by lapping up the mess on his stomach. “Ready?”

Credence blinks, and then looks down dazedly between his legs at Percy. His hair is messy, silver and brown strands falling over his forehead, eyes bright, black swallowing the brown of his irises, clear evidence of his desire. Credence licks his lips, and Percy’s gaze follows the movement. “For what?”

“To fuck me?”

Something jolts in his chest, grinding to a shuddering halt, and Credence inhales sharply. “What?”

Percy grins, almost sheepishly.

“Yes darling. You see, I’ve been thinking, how much I loved that first night. We’ve never done anything like it before.” Credence smiles, despite his original hesitation, letting go of one of his knees to reach down and ruffle Percy’s hair, petting over his scalp.

The man leans into the touch, and turns his cheek to press a kiss to the center of Credence’s palm.

Warmth blossoms inside him, an easy fondness, a love, the sheer amount of which he feels for Percy is sometimes dizzying. “Alright. I’d love to have you.” Percy smiles and it’s like the sunshine.

Credence wonders if the man could outshine him, be more dazzling than the brightest starlight. Maybe so. They don’t change positions, not at all, but Credence puts his legs back down, and Percy leans in close to kiss him, a steady slip and slide of lips that doesn’t disguise his nerves.

Percy’s shaking as he guides one of Credence’s hands down the slope of his back, to the base of his spine, a bumpy sort of glide, stopping right before the cleft of his ass.

“Here.” Percy whispers against Credence’s mouth, and something cool and slippery meets his fingers, as he rubs slow circles over the man’s hole, gasping from the feel of him relaxing enough to allow one in.

He opens slowly under Credence’s fingertips, like a flower waking to the sunlight.

It’s incredible to watch, from below, Credence sees Percy’s eyes flutter closed, and his jaw go slack as he rocks down onto his hand, bracing himself up with both on the bed at the side of Credence’s head.

His cock aches as he thrusts in a whole finger and adds a second, gently but firmly pressing in deep, to find the spot he knows from experience will make it all a little easier. Percy’s resulting groan and roll of his hips down, so that their cocks brush together tells him in an instant when he’s been lucky. “Good?”

He asks, voice trembling equally from terror and excitement, and Percy nods, words apparently failing him as he feels Credence’s fingers starting to fuck into him.

A third seems pointless when compared to the width of his cock, but he doesn’t want to hurt the man so he tries for another. Percy’s hand suddenly closes around his wrist and urges him back, as he sits down, settling on Credence’s thighs. He frowns a little, but Percy smiles at him, and reaches down to stroke a hand over his cock, making his entire body jump. “I want to feel it.”

Credence realizes after a split second that Percy’s slicking up his cock to ease the way further, so that when the man sits up on his knees, and rocks down again, he’s starting to allow Credence _inside_.

It’s a tight hot grasp of skin on skin, and Credence’s breathing catches as his heart nearly stops.

This is by far better than he even remembers. Percy’s bearing down on him and with a sudden gasp, he’s all the way in, hips flush to Percy’s ass, with a mindless feeling of bliss starting to take on a haze over his senses. Credence tries to thrust up, and move in any way, but Percy has him pinned.

He ducks down to capture Credence’s lips in a kiss, and he goes, desperate for more, and also hoping Percy will never move. He wants to stay buried inside him forever, he thinks. Their bodies are as one, and Credence can feel his heartbeat in his throat.

He puts both his hands on Percy’s shoulders, sliding back to grasp at his neck, holding over his nape, fingers taut in his hair. Credence draws breath when Percy finally shifts up and falls down again, letting his cock out almost all the way, then taking it back in. credence wants this to be just as wonderful for the man, so he blindly reaches down, intent on stroking over Percy’s cock, but he’s stopped again by a hand.

“No, don’t. I’ll come too quickly.”

Well, at least for once they’re on the same page. Credence feels as if he’s teetering on the knife edge of coming and being in a perpetual state of need. Instead, Percy sets the pace as he’s on top, riding Credence with the kind of frenzy that usually only comes after they’ve been separated a day or more.

Percy lasts about as long as he’d expected, another few minutes, a moment or two, and then he presses down hard, grinding against Credence’s cock while pleasure rocks through his body, and their mouths barely meet for a second before Percy’s face is buried in his neck and he shivers through his orgasm, semen warm and wet over his belly, cock spilling untouched. He clenches down and Credence can’t hold back, he rocks up and reaches out, holding Percy, clinging and probably leaving marks on his skin, nails scraping his back, the world becoming a blinding white despite his tightly closed eyes.

Percy seems to go through another small climax of his own as Credence’s cock empties itself inside him, his entire body twitches and jolts. He moves off of Credence and rolls onto his back, but doesn’t go far. Percy’s arm slides around his back and tugs him over, so that Credence is tucked against his side, mouthing along his shoulder, licking up his sweat, and nipping on the skin over his neck.

“That was… amazing.”

“Stellar, you might say.” Credence doesn’t get the joke, but going off of the silly grin on Percy’s face, it has something to do with stars. “I think I’m the one in need of a bath now.”

Credence swallows, and reaches out, splaying his fingers over the man’s chest, feeling his heartbeat beginning to steady, sweat cooling on their sated bodies. “And shall I join you, dear husband?”

“I’d feel bereft if you didn’t, my king.”

Credence echoes Percy’s smile, and snuggles in closer, eyes slipping shut. “In just a few minutes please.”

“As you wish.”

  


 

 

 

> **the end**


End file.
